


The Storm

by BTS_Angel



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Established Relationship, M/M, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25157533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BTS_Angel/pseuds/BTS_Angel
Summary: The sky was pitch black with thunder booming, lightning striking down and the wind whistling like that devil outside. You could see if you looked out the window that not a soul was on the street and it was quiet, eerily quiet. There was not a single light on not even the streetlight at the corner. Something big was about to happen and no one was prepared for it!
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Hong Jisoo | Joshua & Lee Seokmin | DK, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	The Storm

The sky was pitch black with thunder booming, lightning striking down and the wind whistling like that devil outside. You could see if you looked out the window that not a soul was on the street and it was quiet, eerily quiet. There was not a single light on not even the streetlight at the corner. Something big was about to happen and no one was prepared for it! 

**The Day Before (Seoul, South Korea)**

It had been a while since Seventeen had, had an official day off of all activities. Today fortunately was the first day of a three-day vacation. They had been working so hard nonstop and so everyone had talked as a group and then to the company and they decided a mini vacation was in order. 

Jun woke up and looked around blearily as he slowly started to wake up. He saw that Dino and Seungkwan were still snuggled down in their beds asleep. As much as Jun wished he could go back to sleep he knew that that probably wasn’t possible and so he got out of bed and walked down to the kitchen. When he got to the kitchen he saw that Hoshi and Vernon were working on breakfast and in the living room, Minghao was lounging on the couch reading his latest book. When Jun saw Minghao he forgot about his grumbling stomach for a minute and headed over to his baby. 

“Morning Love, did you get a good night’s sleep?” Jun asked after he gave Minghao a quick peck on the lips. 

“I did but you know what I missed… I missed cuddling with you all night” Minghao replied with a slight smirk on his face. At that Minghao saw the blush on Jun that he knew would happen.

“I..I...um you said you needed some alone time and Dino wanted to play games last night. You know how I can't resist his puppy dog sad face. Jun said while he stood behind the couch blushing bright red by now. Just as Minghao was about to respond he heard Hoshi yell "Breakfast is ready!! Dino and Seungkwan if you want breakfast get up!!!!!!!

At that, they heard doors slam open and 2 sleepy boys walk into the living area. Dino plopped onto the couch, snuggled up with Minghao, and closed his eyes while Seungkwan just stood there with his eyes barely open and yawning.

"Hyungs, you do realize it's our day off right? We don't need to be anywhere or do anything and it's only 9 am. I could have at least gotten an hour or even more of sleep. Dino sleepily said. "Also, why do we have to get up if Jeonghan isn't awake yet?" 

"You were saying, kid" Jeonghan's voice said right as he stretched next to them. "There was too much noise and so I came out to see what the big deal was" 

"Sorry, Hyung," Hoshi said as he and Vernon walked over to them. "I know you needed your rest but someone or more like **someones** wouldn't wake up and you know what's happening later today. Earlier I talked to Seungcheol and everyone from their floor was up already and almost all of them had, had breakfast. They’re just waiting for us” 

"What's happening today? I thought we had the next 3 days off" Seungkwan finally spoke up after he had heard what Hoshi had said. “We do but all of us have been preparing something for our youngest members and we thought today would be a great day to do it,” Jeonghan replied. “Even I don’t know what they have planned, I was just asked to help with breakfast this morning” Vernon said. “But I do know one thing and right now that is that breakfast is getting cold and I **do not** want to eat a cold breakfast. Hoshi and I worked hard getting breakfast done so no more complaining and let’s go eat! 

At that, they all headed to the table and started eating. All wondering what the day will bring

**Author's Note:**

> If you like it please leave a kudos. Also, I would love to hear comments about what you liked and what you didn't like so much
> 
> Thank you so much:)


End file.
